


Pity

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [12]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Twelfth Perigee's Eve, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Dammek pitied Xefros, but not in a pale way.





	Pity

“Happy twelfth perigee’s eve Xef.” Dammek said as he smiled at the troll boy in front of him. He was small, typical of a rustblood, and had the horns of a movie star, horns every troll wanted. And he had that smile on his face that made Dammek pity him more than should be possible. Dammek held the package, handing it over to Xefros, who gave him a hug.

 

“Thanks Dammek. This will obviously be better than my present to you. You’re the best.”

 

He felt his cheeks beaten up, turning a shade of bronze, so he bit his lower lip, Xefros’ thank meaning so much.

 

“Well, I pity you after all. Now, open it.”

 

The rustblood quickly used his claws to tears away the paper, and saw the box. And as he opened it, he saw the smile grow on his face.

 

“Oh my god! Dammek, it’s a mic! It’s so cool.”

 

He laughed.

 

“Well, I’m starting a band. I’m lead drums, and I obviously need a singer. It’s an auto tune mic so the highbloods can’t understand what you’re singing, I can’t have you culled. Also it’s gonna sound so sweet.”

 

“Thanks Dammek. You’re the best moirail ever!”

 

Moirail…

 

Right.

 

There was a reason Dammek never called Xefros moirail, but said that he pitied him. He was flushed, but he knew Xefros was pale. He would never have the courage to tell him.

 

But, atleast he was happy, the boy he pitied.

 

So he laughed.

 

“Well, I am pretty great. Now, where’s my gift?”


End file.
